Draftbook Drabble 12
by CMW2
Summary: IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM LiveLoveWRITE- Twelfth in a series of hopefully many;CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #12 (Follow up to D.D. #10- Fitz, Olivia, Cyrus, all Gladiators plus David and Jake, OOC but nothing too extreme, ensemble friendship fic, Office AU, Established Olitz, one-sided Olake, ride or die, NSFW);Rated for foul language and hot spice;13th in my 2014 SSS Project


**Author's Note: The Draftbook Drabble series continues. It started as a hiatus thing but the sheer popularity of the idea (plus the utter unwillingness of my SCANDAL-ous Muses to take on another WIP) will keep the fire going through Season 4 and beyond. Keep your inboxes and dashes open and I hope you guys enjoy the latest! Have a good one!**

**CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #12 (Follow up to D.D. #10- Fitz, Olivia, Cyrus, all Gladiators plus David and Jake, OOC but nothing too extreme, ensemble friendship fic, Office AU, Established Olitz, one-sided Olake, ride or die, NSFW)**

**Words from the Gladiator in a Hoodie: The new season has just started and I'm already completely underwhelmed with the new canon. Seriously. Ugh. But, fortunately for all of you out there who enjoy my SCANDAL-ous scribbles, my Muses are still hyped for fanfic and for Olitz. I've been getting requests for another GoT Olitz fic and I'll be tackling that soon, as well as more updates for my remaining WIPs.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Excerpt from Draftbook Drabble #10**

"_What's wrong, Liv? I saw Ballard in the corridors earlier with an accounting report for you to go over. Did he say something to you?"_

"_He brought me the report. He also wanted to see if I'd join him for upcoming the long weekend. He has a lakefront vacation home upstate. I said no. He pressed the issue, insisting that whatever I had to do for work could wait. I said a firmer no and asked him to leave. In response, he remarked he'd go away but that it was such a shame that someone so young and beautiful insisted on being so frigid, so much of a workaholic. He said that I was wasting the best years of my life for a job that's not even guaranteed to last and when I was ready to stop being so difficult, he'd be waiting for me. I told him that he'd be waiting for not only the rest of this lifetime but the next. I made it clear that he wasn't my type and I have no intention of ever settling for him romantically or sexually. I also made it clear that the only way that he'd be able to touch me intimately is if I were impaired in some way and then, I would make sure he remained in prison for the rest of his natural life. He didn't take too kindly to that grim implication but instead of pressing the issue further or trying to physically hurt me, he called me a crazy bitch, stormed out of here, and slammed the door behind him like a 3 year old before leaving with his friends."_

"_Ignore him. He doesn't know anything about you."_

"_No one does around here. Not really…and whether I like it or not, his words__** do**__ have a ring of truth to them."_

"_Olivia, he's trying to play you. He's done these mind games before with other women around the complex. He finds or manufactures a weak spot and exploits it slowly until he's seen as the White Knight and the solution to the problem. Once he gets laid, he drops them like a bad habit. It's disgusting but since he's good at his job and everything sexual has been proven to be consensual at the time, HR and Cy can't do anything about him. He's an opportunistic son of a bitch of the worse sort. Trust me, I share DNA with one. Don't listen to him."_

"_It's just that my former fiancé used to say things like that to me all of the time, as did my high school paramour. They called me cold, distant…dead. But, I'm __**not**__. I'm really not."_

"_You're a good person, Liv. Those guys just didn't understand you."_

"_I know that I have questionable taste in men and I ended the relationships for good reasons but…if they're all wrong, then why do accusations like that still have the power to hurt my feelings? Why do I feel the urge to change myself? Is it a spiteful urge or is it something else? And…am I really that bad to begin with? I don't think I am but I'm completely biased…"_

"…_Wow. You really did it, Liv."_

"_I did, Abby. It was hard but I did it. I kept enough to get by for work but now I need to not only replenish my wardrobe, I need to do it with color, boldness, and…__**fun**__. I want to look fun. I called you and Quinn here because you two know how to do it without looking unprofessional or trashy. And you're my friends. Friends shop together all the time and I know that you'll make sure I look good."_

"_You already look good, Liv but when we're done with you, you'll look like a Goddess. This is gonna be awesome as hell. I love makeovers!"_

"_Is this all the makeup you have, Olivia?" Quinn asked while opening up the small pencil box she kept her cosmetics in. One black liner pencil and sharpener, a tube of mascara, and an unopened mini palate of eye shadow in navy blue rested within it. _

"_Yes. I don't do much other than liner, mascara, and chapstick for work. Although, I do like red nail polish for my toes."_

_Lifting the hem of her umber broomstick skirt, Olivia showed them her black espadrille sandal clad feet and the cherry red pedicure she had done herself._

"_Okay. Well, I can see that you know how to dress and dress well. We just got to add the fun and color. Jewel and earth tones, shades of red, purple, and pink, maybe some soft blues…" Quinn listed while pulling out her iPhone to plan their route._

"_Gold, definitely gold. Lots of gold!" Abby chimed in while taking Olivia's white trench coat off of a hanger._

"_I like gold and my favorite color is robin's egg blue. I'd like to find a work appropriate piece in that shade, if that's possible."_

"_It's definitely possible. It doesn't hurt that a certain Marketing head's eyes happen to be that shade of blue, does it?"_

"_It doesn't hurt at all but this ongoing transformation isn't for him. Fitz said to me on Wednesday Night that I'm just fine the way I am."_

"_He did?"_

"_And he meant it, too. I want to do this for me. I want…I want to start opening up for me."_

"_And if a fun makeover happens to be the first step that gets all 6'2 of Fitz Grant III on top of you, then so much the better."_

"_Underneath me, Abby. Underneath me…and perhaps behind me, too…"_

"…_Why are you here, Olivia? Tell me what you want."_

"_You."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_I want to be with you. I want to be your partner. I want to be your friend. I want to be your lover. I just…I just want to be with you. I came here to be with you if you'll have me…"_

"…_Jake, I really should thank you."_

"_**Thank**__ me? For what, exactly?"_

"_Although your tone was disrespectful, your words to me on Wednesday night was just the catalyst I needed to make some needed changes in my life."_

"_Like having sex with Fitz Grant?"_

"_We were actually making love, Jake but yes, that's one of them. Another was being more extroverted with the people around me. I also did a complete overhaul of my wardrobe, which helped me to muster enough confidence to approach Fitz. To be honest with you, I've had feelings for him since the end of his first week at the complex but I didn't know how to express them or if he was even open to the idea of me expressing them. After all, I don't have a very good reputation amongst our peers when it comes to love matters…or being human in general."_

"_Olivia, I'm glad that you listened to me but when I said that you should get out there and loosen up, I didn't mean that you should become a sexual conquest to a Grant man."_

"_No, you just wanted me to end up being __**your **__sexual conquest, you opportunistic cad. And for the record, Fitz isn't like his father or the depraved Grant men that came before him. He's a good man. He's __**my**__ man and he's worth 12 of you. Now, is there something that you needed or are you just going around saying good morning to your neighbors?"_

_Instead of replying, the visibly fuming man turned and walked away. Seconds later, he was back on his jet ski and heading back across the lake swiftly._

"_I didn't know freshwater waves could be so salty…and petulant."_

"_He's an idiot."_

"_I know."_

"_Thank you for not sleeping with him."_

"_My standards will never be that low, Huck. Even if Fitz and I don't work out, my standards will never be that low…"_

"…_It seems that you've got me at your mercy, milady…be kind to your loyal subject?" he inquired as she pressed firm palms to his pecs._

"_While my heart is still quite frozen, there is a great amount of tenderness within it for you, Noble Fitzgerald."_

_His rebuttal was lost in a pleasured, near tortured moan of her name._

_God, he felt so good inside her._

_If she had her way, he would be feeling very good inside her for a very long time._

_And Olivia Carolyn "Ice Queen" Pope always got her way…_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Morris."<p>

"Morning, Ms. Pope. How are you doing t…_Ms. Pope_?"

"It's me, Morris."

"Wow…you look great. Not that you didn't before but…"

"Abby and Quinn helped me come up with a new look over the weekend. It really looks okay?"

"More than okay. You're gonna knock them dead and leave them panting for more."

"Good. Have a good shift, Morris and give my greetings to Nadine and the kids."

"I will. Have a good one!"

Smiling, Olivia Pope drove through the gate and turned towards the left side of the Complex. The building was shaped like a horseshoe, 6 stories high, and surrounded by well taken care of grounds. The Firm took up the top floor in the middle of the horseshoe and was always busy, full of a diverse clientele ranging from New England all the way to Hong Kong. Their bread and butter were companies like Cytron Electronics and clients from Washington, D.C. They were businessmen mainly but occasionally, there would be a government worker or official seeking their services, _**her **_services to be more specific. She had a growing rolodex of Clients and Contacts and when she was ready to strike out on her own, she would take them with her with Cyrus Beene's blessing.

And maybe Fitz Grant III, too…

Pulling into her parking space, her heart skipped a beat as she saw his car parked in the space next to hers. Fitz's work ethic matched hers but he still managed to stay balanced socially and emotionally, something that she had trouble with. That wasn't to say that she didn't have friends or sanity but the majority of her energies had been thrown into her work, into building the Reputation she had gained as the Best in the business, as the Ice Queen who took no one's shit. She still wanted to keep that Reputation but now, she had a very good incentive to learn how to be balanced and open.

_I hope he likes my new look…_

_**/**_

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

It took every ounce of control he had not to pounce on her, especially after she closed his office door behind her. She had on a mulberry colored knee length pencil skirt, a hip length black cardigan, and her scoop neck top was a soft shade of gray with tiny white polka dots. A pair of 4 inch black peep toe heels were on her feet and her hair was not only down with a white headband, she had let it dry into the springy cascade of coils that he was now all too familiar with…

"How was your weekend, Livvie?"

"It was nice. I had a lot of fun."

"What did you do?"

"I hung out with Abby and Quinn. Obviously, I went shopping for a new wardrobe and for makeup…"

"You look great."

"Thank you… I made new friends. I learned how to make a perfect mojito. I went on a hike. I won 50 bucks in an s'mores eating contest. I went swimming…and I also had some really phenomenal sex."

Fitz couldn't decide if the fact that she was talking about him or the fact that she was talking about him with her lush lips painted a deep 'kiss me' raspberry was sexier. It seemed to be a draw…

"Phenomenal sex, huh?"

"Oh, yes. He was very thorough with his attentions and quite the gentleman, even though he had a mean streak with his tongue. He liked to build me up and level me off until I was begging him to finish me or to go get me a knife so I could stab him."

"Sounds like the best weekend ever."

"It does and it was."

A long beat of charged silence and then…

"Get over here and kiss me, damn it!"

Swiftly, he obeyed her and both of them moaned as her back made contact with the wall near solid wood door. One of them turned the lock and Fitz smiled against her mouth as her legs wrapped eagerly around his waist. The blinds were down and slanted so he could see out but no one could see in. A pleased grunt escaped him as he slid his hands underneath her skirt and felt the unencumbered plumpness of her behind, along with a hint of lace. His Livvie was wearing a thong…

"_It's white and I was thinking about you when I bought it. I was thinking about you a lot while I was shopping with the girls. My main motivation was to look good for me but I couldn't help but to want you to like my new look. I…I wanted you to think that I looked sexy…_" she confessed breathlessly, sending more molten heat tunneling through his veins. This woman…god_**damn**_, this woman…

"_I've always thought that you were sexy…__**always**__…_"

Fitz lowered her legs and she squeaked as he turned her around swiftly, grabbing her gently but firmly by the wrists to tug her backwards against his front. Olivia's hips rolled and squirmed against the erection straining against his suit pants and he muffled a snarl into her neck as he rocked against her sweet little ass.

"_Do you feel me? Do you feel what you do to me?_"

"_Uh-huh…_"

"_Ever since I met you, you did this to me. You turn me the fuck __**on**__, Olivia. You make me feel like I'm burning alive. You're brilliant, you're fierce, and while I hate it when you leave…_"

He took a double handful of her ass and squeezed with possessive fondness.

"…_I __**love**__ to watch you go._"

A quavering sound of pleasure left her lips as his fingertips skimmed over her inner thighs and he pressed a kiss to her galloping pulse point.

"_Every time we work or play together, I get wet. You…you're the first man to really catch my attention. You're the first man that can not only match wits with me but can make me yield. You make me want to yield…_"

"_Are you wet right now, Olivia?_"

"_Very…I'm aching…_"

The impulse hit him and Fitz had no intention of filtering it.

"_Do you want me to take care of that ache for you now instead of later, Ms. Pope?_"

"…_it would be __**very**__ unprofessional…_" she protested, even as she hiked her skirt up to her waist eagerly.

The now damp thong was pulled down to her knees and Fitz let out an impressed huff as she reached behind her and nimbly undid his belt, button, and zipper to free his pulsing cock. Where had she learned to do that and where was the son of a bitch who motivated her to learn so he could kill him?

"_Oh, honey…we are far beyond the professional bullshit and you know it._"

"…_if we get caught, I really __**am**__ going to stab you so it has to be quick._"

"_Duly noted._"

"_Fuck me, Mr. Grant._ _Hard__**. Now."**_

"_Yes, ma'am…_"

_**/**_

"Just to let you know, I saw Ballard heading for Cyrus' office. I think he's about to tell him about you and Fitz."

"He's an idiot."

"No, Huck…he's a fucking jackass…"

"That, too. I should freeze his bank accounts."

"Can I help?"

"Of course, Quinn…"

"No wonder he's single…"

"You want me to shoot him for you, Liv-Liv?"

"No shooting, Abby…"

"But, David…"

"_**No.**_ No shooting. He's not worth the trouble, anyways. Liv, are you okay?"

"I'm all right, David and I figured that this would happen. Jake Ballard's a little fuckboy who didn't get what he wanted so now, he's going to tattletale to the Big Giant Heads so he can soothe his wittle ego. It's typical high school behavior and pathetic. I swear that if this were the medieval era, then Ballard would be the reason why the condom was invented."

Their table erupted into laughter and Olivia took a proud drink of her green tea in response.

"_**Damn**_…tell us how you really feel, Liv!"

"Oh, I will, Harrison… I'm not ashamed of anything. Fitz and I haven't done anything wrong. The fraternization policy is geared more towards bosses and subordinates and Fitz and I are not only equals in the bedroom, we're equals in the boardroom, too. Ballard doesn't have a leg to stand on and if Cyrus gives me static, I'll leave."

"He won't give you static. You're his favorite. You and Fitz. It's gonna be fine, you'll see."

"Yeah, Quinn's right. Don't worry about it and if the worst does happen, then I'll split with you."

"Me, too."

"As will I. Tech work is always in demand and I'd be glad to work with you."

"Guys, I can't ask you to do that…"

"You're not. We're offering. You're our friend, Olivia. You and Fitz are our friends and we're not going to let you get fucked over just because you want to be together."

"…it's nice to have friends. Thank you for your support. I better get going, then. Cyrus will be calling me to the carpet any minute now."

"Good luck, Liv."

_**/**_

"_Look at me…look at me, Fitz…focus on me…calm down, baby…it's okay_…"

"_Liv, he_…"

"_Don't let him get to you. Don't let him demean us. __**We **__know the truth. There's nothing bad or dirty about us and he knows it. That's why he's here trying to get us blackballed_…**but it won't work.**"

The frost in Olivia's tone gave everyone in his office pause and Cyrus Beene watched as naked fear filled Ballard's features as she advanced on him. A pissed off Olivia Pope was a nightmare but a pissed off and apparently in love Olivia Pope was just bedlam. He wouldn't be touching this with a ten foot pole. To Fitz's credit, he was standing his ground and if his eyes were working right, actually looked turned on. It was a bit disturbing but not too shocking.

Whether the boy liked it or not, he was a Grant man and Grant men had a thing for feisty women with sharp tongues, regardless of marital status.

Fortunately, Fitz was single. Although, knowing Olivia as he did, Cyrus figured that the two of them would be married before the end of the year.

"You're a piece of shit, Jake Ballard. You are competent at your job but as a person, as a man, you are nothing but a piece of shit. You know full and damned well that Fitz and I aren't doing anything taboo but you decided all by yourself to try and bring the Board into this. Why? Because I wouldn't let you touch me? Why should I let you touch me? You're immature. You're slutty. You're petty. You're unfocused and your penis is much too small to fit my standards. I would be better off with a sharpie. What do you really have to offer me? What do you have that makes you worthy of my attention? What do you have that makes you worthy of anyone's attention?"

"I…"

"It's not even about me, is it? All right, you're attracted to me. That goes without saying but your motivation for wanting me has nothing to do with lust…it's about winning. You want to get one over on Fitz. You can't compete with him professionally. You're certainly not a better man than him personality or looks wise so the only way that you could feel like a badass, the only way that you could one up him was through me. You wanted to seduce and fuck his girl so you could throw it in his face."

"His girl? So, you _**have**_ been sleeping with him the whole time!"

"No, I haven't. Our relationship was of close friends until this past weekend. And even if we had been together this whole time, our professional record has been impeccable. You can't do anything against us, Ballard and neither can the Board. All you can do is sit back and watch as we thrive while you look like a joke in front of our peers and superiors. Cyrus, his accusations have no merit and it's him or me. I refuse to share the same air with him, much less a place of work."

"Same here, Cyrus." Fitz said with a lethal glare to a ghostly pale and backtracking Ballard.

Fucking cowardly idiot…

"N-now, hold on…Cyrus, I've been here for over 10 years and she's only been here for 5 and Grant for less than 2 years. I have seniority and tenure. They can't just…"

"Yes, they can. They _**can**_. Do you know why? Olivia has done more for this Firm in a month then you've managed to do in a year. Fitz has proven himself to be an asset to this company and while you do have some skills, you have proven to be a liability on more than one occasion, Ballard."

"None of the HR reports against me were…"

"Proven. I know. Don't remind me. You'll get your pay for today along with 2 months' severance for each year you've been here, as well as your 401K…and if you leave now and quietly, I'll give you a glowing reference."

Ballard's face went beet red and he gave Olivia a look of pure loathing.

The first step forward was cut off by the sound of a very large switchblade opening and Olivia shifted into a ready position, meeting the man's venom head on with her own.

"Make it count, asshole because if you don't, I'm going for the jugular…**and I don't miss.**"

"He'll throw you away like trash as soon as he gets bored. He's a Grant man and they're nothing but users and scum."

"I'd rather be his whore than your anything, Jake Ballard. Have a nice life."

"I've already called security. They'll escort you to your office and off the premises when you've gathered your belongings. Thank you for your service and best of luck in your future endeavors."

Ballard nodded once and after shooting a glare at a placid Fitz, left the office.

"Liv, put your knife away and don't pull it back out. Although the frat rules clear you, I want you both to know that you'll be closely monitored for a month. At the first sign of your romantic relationship compromising this Firm, you will either end it or one of you will have to find employment elsewhere. Understood?"

Both of them nodded.

"Good. I'm happy for you two."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I love a good MFEO love story."

"Since when?" Fitz demanded laughingly.

"Since always. I'm just better at hiding it than the average human. Now, get the hell out of my office, both of you. Go earn your generous paychecks and you two high school sweethearts better keep your clothes on while on company time and property."

"Okay. Oh, and Cyrus?", Olivia questioned sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"We had all of our clothes on earlier. We just shifted them to the side."

"Mother of _**God!**_"


End file.
